Love without sight
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Instead of dying at the opera Mag survives but is now blind as punishment Rotti Largo gives her to Luigi to do as he pleases. Without her sight will Mag be able to see the man nobody else does? Mag/Luigi and of course GRILO later on.
1. Chapter 1

Title :Love without sight

Rating: T or Pg-13 for mild language, Suggestive themes, Violence and anything else.

Summary:Mag is blind and as punishment for her betrayl to geneco Rotti give hers to Luigi.

Author Note: This is my first REPO fiction but I love love love the movie and I thought there seemed to be an underlying story to Mag/Luigi then I thought of this fic takes place at the opera.

* * *

><p>"TAKE MY EYES! I WOULD RATHER BE BLIND!" Mag turned the to fingers with the long talon attached to them towards her eyes held her breath and stabbed.<p>

She felt the shock of pain only briefly and willed herself to continue the job pulling her eyes from her sockets she sighed in relief she was free.

Then she heard a slick sound of rope being sliced and felt her body plummet to the stage beneath her she landed hard onto the unforgiving floor of the stage and her breath escaped her body with the crunch of her ribs cracking.

She tried to cry out but her voice couldn't be found to make a noise since her breath had left her.

She heard the three sets of footsteps near her and felt them vibrate the floor she didn't move simply lay in the position she had fell as the footsteps stopped infront of her and she heard what she assumed was the curtain closing.

"What are you gonna do with her?" She heard Pavi ask and she closed her sightless eyes.

"GIVE HER TO ME! I'LL TEACH HER A LESSON" Luigi spoke up and she grimaced.

"Why should you have all the fun? What about the Pavi?" Pavi sing songed.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Rotti barked and the arguing brothers fell silent.

She felt someones shoe dig into her side and push her slightly she let out a small moan and she guessed it was Rottis shoe.

"Luigi...get her out of my sight" She heard him turn and leave and hear another set of steps run after him.

"Father please...consider the Pavi" Pavis voice echoed back to her.

She heard Luigi step closer and felt his body lean down to her level he caught a handful of her hair and lifted her hair.

"Was it worth it?" He asked and she sighed.

"It was worth all of it"

"Get up then ...we'll see" He pulled her to her feet but not nearly as rough as she'd have thought.

She stumbled slightly when she reached her feet dizzy from her loss of sight and blood she clutched to his arm hoping he wouldn't let her fall he grabbed her arm and steadied her slightly.

"Geez, You're as steady as a newborn cow" He growled when she stumbled against him.

"I...I...don't" She felt her head spin and her stomach turn seconds before her knees buckled and she fainted.

A second before she would have hit the floor and a second before she lost all consiousness she felt strong arms catch her around the waist hauling her against the strong chest of a cruel man and her last thought was that she may have traded one trapped life in hell for another.

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When Mag woke up she was at first alarmed that she could still see nothing but darkness but slowly as she felt the intense pain in her eyes she remembered the events leading up until her waking up.

Luigi, Was he somewhere near by? Was he watching her?

She lay perfectly still and listened for any clue he was nearby but heard nothing she was laying on a soft bed with silk sheets she knew that much by the feel and a large silk comforter was pulled up to her chin.

The soft bed and warm blankets made her want to just snuggle deeper into them and sleep away the rest of her days but the fear crawling up her spine at the things Luigi may do to her kept her from doing so.

Slowly she felt her way to the edge of the bed and pushed the blankets back she sat up and her head spun she started to sway.

She heard a loud crash from across the rooom and she jumped as fast footsteps approached when they reached her she winced and put her hands up in defense.

"PLEASE...don't...whatever you're thinking of doing...please...don't"

She felt strong hands catch her arms and gently push her back onto the bed and a sob escaped her as she realized being blind and too weak to resist she was at his mercy.

"You're going to topple onto your head lay back" Luigi spoke in the tone he used when he was mad at someone and she shivered in fright.

He could have a gun or a knife on him right now ready to kill her and she wouldn't know.

"Please..." She put her hands on his chest and he pushed her onto the bed a little harder and she collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Please what?"

"Luigi...don't hurt me..."She was crying she felt his grip loosen on her arms slightly and the warm blankets recovering her body as his weight left her.

"That's not going to happen"He said softly and she let out a small choked noise.

She could feel him moving away from her and even though she tried to fight it was soon falling back into a deep sleep.

Luigi stepped back from the king size bed looking at her she was obviusly asleep and he sighed she could barely sit up without being dizzy and still she had tried to escape.

When he stregnth returned he didn't want to have to fight her but he would she belonged to him now and she needed to accept that it wasn't going to change since the day he first laid eyes on her he wanted her.

He watched her change and grow through her singing and his father sick operations and he wanted her for his own nobody elses but his he hated his father for owning her and dangling her infront of him at every opportunity,

He hated the rest of the world who watched and adored her and recieved her love and devotion and her voice everynight she performed he wanted her and when he had her he was never going to let anybody else see her again she would adore him and love him and only him nobody else.

His father had intended to kill her and reposess her eyes he knew that and it sickened him but as long as she was dead he knew nobody else would ever touch her or look at her then at the opera she turned the tables on them by cutting out her own eyes.

He admired her for that it took courage to stand up to his father courage even he didnt have his father had cut the rope with the intention of killing her and she had survived because she was a fighter and he wanted her even more and now she was his for the taking.

She looked so tiny and frail in his king size bed the blood red silk sheets made her pale skin look like something on a china doll and those soft red lips stood out even more her dark curly hair lay in long beautiful curls on his pillow the black silk comforter was pulled up to her shoulders but he knew they were pale and soft beneath the blanket.

He missed her eyes those beautiful big blue eyes that never bothered to glance at him once or twice she would look at him but she never really saw him.

At the carnival a few days ago he had been having one of his rages a man brought him the wrong coffee setting him off he had pinned the man down and was enjoying stabbing the man when he voice rang out behind him.

"Luigi please stop it" He had froze at the sound of her voice and gotten off the man nobody had ever stopped him before nobody had been foolish enough to ever try.

He turned to see her blue eyes staring at him intently and for a brief second they made eye contact and then she turned her head away from him in disgust and revoltion for what he had done.

So now his father was dead and the last thing, No the only thing he had ever given his son was laying in his bed afraid to go to sleep for fear of what he might do to her and he didn't blame her he was afraid of what he might do to her as well.

He slowly walked away from the bed back to the kitchen half of his small apartment.

He was kind of glad she couldn't see his place it's not what most would expect of the famous Luigi Largo.

It had one large room when you first walked in the door which served as his bedroom holding his large bed, a television and a dresser.

Immediately off of that was a kitchen that had a small table in the middle and was barely big enough for two people.

The bathroom was just as tiny but in a small seperate room rounding off his three rom apartment but it was cheap and he had decorated it in rich dark colors to suit him just fine.

After Mag had fainter at the opera he had carried her to his limo and held her on his lap the entire way to his apartment he wouldn't let anyone else touch her and the way she fit into his arms had him shell shocked.

She was so light and soft leaning against his chest in the car and even asleep she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen he had stared at her the entire way home taking in everything about the way she felt and looked laying against him because he knew when she woke up he wouldn't ever get to hold her like this again.

He carried her up the four floors to his apartment and laid her on his bed tucking her in he shed his jacket and vest rolled up his sleeves and carefully washed the blood from her face before wrapping her eyes in a cloth.

He was about to take away her clothing and wrap the ribs he knew she had broken when the phone rang and Pavie screamed at him the horrific news that not only was Nathan Wallace dead but their father as well.

Luigi didn't have time for such matters but did inquire after Nathans daughter Pavi said Amber was looking for the girl as well.

He began picking up the plate he had been washing when Mag woke up since it now lay shattered on the floor she was so afraid of him now she wouldn't even let him touch her and by the time he was done with her she would know what real fear felt like.

He was going to make her pay for all of it every song she sang that haunted his dreams, Every man she flirted with that should have been him and for every adoring glance that she wasted on his father and for the way she tormented him body, mind and soul for the past 17 years since she first came to his father and he met her.

She had been 19 and he had been 23 he heard her sing and thought he had met an angel she had surgery so she could see and signed the contract that sealed her fate that she would belong only to his father for the rest of her life or his.

His father was dead she was not her contract had been void when she ripped out her own eyes but her life had been given to him when she betrayed his father.

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I may be a little bit slower from now on with my updates but that is so I can better provide a great reading experience. I have taken on a beta-reader to help with my grammer and other areas of the story. While slower at updating I am confident the reading experience will be better and easier. THANK YOU TO MY BETA READER :)

The next time Mag woke up she felt better, The dizzy lightheaded feeling was gone and she felt rested if not a little sore.

She couldn't be sure of how long she was asleep since her world was a dark place now but she didn't think it was longer then a few hours.

She felt around the large bed once again until she found the edge and slowly slid over to it and sat up this time she managed to stay sitting up.

She didn't hear Luigi anywhere so she slowly rose to her feet, wincing at the pain it caused. Everything hurt but her ribs were the worst.

Deciding there was no point in pretending he wasn't there she softly called out to him.

"Luigi? Are you here?" Silence answered her and she breathed a sigh of relief; he was obviously not home.

She stood and, with her hands out infront of her, slowly began walking around the small apartment. She soon found a door and having already discovered the bathroom decided it had to be the door leading to her freedom.

She turned the door knob and the door opened a few inches before she felt it stop and heard the chain clinking that held it in place.

She ran her hands up the door until she felt the chain and managed to pull it loose. The door swung open and she carefully stepped outside.

She walked to her right and found a wall, placing her hand against it she slowly moved her feet using the wall as a guide.

The wall began to curve left slightly and she could hear the sounds of the street. Relief flooded through her; if she made it to the street someone would help her, she knew they would.

She began moving faster towards the sound. Rushing to get out of her prison she stepped off the top step of a steep stairwell that she hadn't given thought to and she plummeted forward.

She let out a starteled cry and grasped at the railing but it was too late and she had too much momentum built up behind her; all she managed to do was spin around so that she was falling backwards.

She felt her body slam into something solid but that was where it stopped. No bone crushing pain as she hit the steps, no tumbling down the rest of them end over end and no unforgiving agony just solid warmth. She thought maybe she had been knocked out at the first step or that it was only one step down until she heard his voice.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?" He sounded really mad.

She let out a small cry of protest and felt tears in her eyes... she wasn't free.

He set her back up on the landing ontop of the stairs but kept his arms securely around her waist.

He pushed her forward and she tripped, falling against the wall she cried a little harder and he took her arm, almost dragging her back to the apartment. He pushed her inside before slamming the door.

She stood in what she guessed was the living room crying while he moved around behind her; when he spoke she jumped.

"This is a tough neighborhood, rapists and murderers everywhere even if you make it to the street you won't be saved...you'll be violated and, if you're lucky, killed."

She cried harder and felt him approaching. She slowly moved away but he quickly reached out and caught her arm, yanking her against him she cried out and pushed against his chest finding him unmovable.

She squirmed against him and his hold tightened, his grip bruising her arm.

"STOP FIGHTING ME!" He yelled and she elbowed him in the side, trying to rush away he grabbed a handful of that thick, dark curly hair he loved and yanked her head back.

She let out a scream that made even his blood run cold but he didn't release her; he knew he wasn't pulling her hair enough to hurt her.

Finally she collapsed against him with a sob of defeat, letting her head fall back against his shoulder and he relaxed but continued to support her weight. He turned his head breifly letting his lips brush her cheek; he considered biting her, he even bared his teeth, but didn't.

She was so weak and vulnerable that he couldn't violate her like that... not now.

"Let me go. Let me go. Please." She said softly and he shook his head.

"I can't. Amber took over the company and she wants you dead"

"Why?" She turned her head towards him even though she couldn't see.

"Because as long as you're alive she'll never be the best singer alive...she's after your precious little Shiloh too" He told her and she winced.

"Is Shiloh alright? Where is she?" She moved out of his arms and he let her go.

"I went to see if Amber had any leads, Shiloh is still missing but a witness saw a graverobber pick her up outside the opera."

Mag felt the bed and slowly sat down on it. Luigi watched her a second before turning his back to her and crossing back to the kitchen.

He could hear her crying die down and when she seemed a little more at ease he spoke.

"Are you hungry?" She turned her head towards him.

"You'll get me something to eat?"

"Well I wasn't going to let you starve"

She bit her lip. Whatever he had planned for her was probably far worse than starving.


	4. Chapter 4

Mag was woken up again by someone yelling her name and she sat up straight with a jump.

"Sorry...dinner is ready" Luigi said softly from the other side of the room where she guessed the dining room was.

She slowly stood up, a little shaky from her lack of sight, and began carefully picking her way around the bed towards where his voice had came from.

She tripped once but managed to stay upright and she heard him sigh, clearly getting tired of her stumbling along everywhere.

She tried to move a bit faster and tripped again, falling to the hardwood floor. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped on impact.

She heard his chair slide loudly away from the table and heard him stand and start walking towards her. She tried to push herself up but with her ribs protesting she collapsed again as he reached her side.

He caught her around the waist, hauling her up and she cried out in pain he froze.

"What? Does that hurt?" He asked sounding amazed.

She bit her lip but shook her head no.

He didn't ask her again but he pulled her back tight against his chest. She heard the click as his switchblade opened and she screamed trying to break away. He growled, hauling her closer to him.

"Hold still" He commanded but she screamed and fought harder, the agony in her ribs intensifying as she thought he was surely going to kill her.

She struggled and finally he caught her around the hips, hauling her feet off the ground and throwing her onto his bed; he climbed on top of her, holding her down, and she was terrified.

She felt the knife at her side and tried to squirm away but he was too strong and with a slice he cut away the side of her corset.

She screamed again and then just as rough as he had been a second ago he was twice as gentle, feeling her side where there was a dark bruise and he gently pressed with his fingers.

She felt tears in her eyes but she didn't move or cry and after a few seconds he moved and helped her into a sitting position.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked and she didn't say anything.

"It's fine. I am fine, please...please..." She covered herself as best she could even though her clothes covered her body just fine.

"I don't think your ribs are broken maybe cracked or sprained..." She couldn't see the way he was looking at her and he was glad.

He grabbed her arm and she jumped, he then hauled her to her feet and pulled her towards the table. She dug her heels in, trying to stop him, her other hand trying to hold her top up and together.

He stopped and dropped her arm back to her side. She felt him walk past her and could hear him moving things around behind her.

He returned coming to stand behind her he wrapped the silk blanket from his bed around her shoulders and she took it, pulling it around her. He then took her arm and this time she allowed him to pull her to the table and help her sit in the chair.

She pulled the blanket around herself a little better and then tucked it into itself to hold it up giving her use of her arms.

She didn't eat at first but after a few minutes she was eating better then she had in days.

"Been awhile since you ate?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Your father...he paid for my house and everything, but when I first told him I was quitting...he refused to pay for anymore of my expenses...food included."

"My father was a cruel man...I don't know how you managed to get screwed up in his life."

"...Marni...she loved him and I wanted to be able to see so badly."

"I guess I can understand that...what did you want to see so badly?"

She froze with her spoon halfway to her mouth. You. It was true she had wanted to see what Luigi looked like. From the minute they met she loved his voice and had told Marni so.

Marni told Mag to steer clear of Luigi and she had but she wanted to see him.

"There was so much I wanted to see."

"Was everything like you imagined it'd be?"

"...It was a million times better."

They ate in silence until Mag finally couldn't eat anymore and Luigi began clearing the table.

"If you want to take a shower...I can show you to the bathroom."

"That'd be nice."

He took her wrist, this time he was a little more gentle than their last few encounters and tried to walk slower and lead her to the bathroom.

"Here are some clothes." He handed them to her so she could put them somewhere they'd be easy to find and then he shut the door behind him.

The shower did help Mag feel better. Washing the dirt and grime off and easing her sore muscles worked wonders but it did little to ease the tension she felt at being held captive by Luigi.

When she got out of the shower she found the clothes he had given her, a man's cotton undershirt and sweatpants. They weren't something she'd usually wear but they were warm and comfortable.

When she came out of the bathroom she heard him talking softly to someone, it was the softest most gentle way she ever heard him speak and she stopped to listen. He was talking to a little girl Mag guessed was around eight that was at the door apparently selling cookies.

"So, What kind of cookies do you have today?"

"I got your favorites Mr. Largo...chocolate lemon squares." The girl sounded like she knew him and Mag wished she could see the girl and the interaction.

"Ok, I guess I'll buy two boxes."

"Ok, Here you go. Thank you."

"You're welcome, now you get on home and be careful."

"My daddys downstairs."

"Ok, Go to you dad then." He shut the door and Mag came around the bed.

"How long were you listening?" He asked his normal tone of voice was back.

"Not too long." She lied and he grunted a reply before walking back into the kitchen.

"I gotta go in to geneco... Amber will wonder why I haven't been in yet"

"Oh... ok." Mag was afraid that they either found Shiloh or Luigi was going to hand her over.

"I won't be gone long this time stay inside or when I get home I swear I will tie you to the bed... do you understand me?" His voice was forceful and she nodded, believing with her whole heart he would do it.

"Alright, this is your last chance, do not disappiont me!" He slammed the door when he left and she felt herself relax more than she had been with him around.

She wandered into the living room, felt for the bed and laid down . With little else to do being that she was now blind and nobody there to talk to she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi stepped off the elevator at Geneco and pushed his way through the dozens of genterns that were hanging on him.

Since the death of his father they all wanted his attention thinking that being the oldest he had inherited Geneco.

His sister had instead inherited it, not him or his brother and that was just fine with him. He didn't want it. He had what he wanted; Blind Mag and a monthly salary from being a stock holder at Geneco and as long as she left him alone Amber could do what she wanted.

He pushed the last gentern aside, shaking his head, he had to go through at least three hundred reporters just to get into the building with all of them asking the same question: where was Blind Mag?

He pushed open the large double doors and stepped inside the large office. Pavi abandoned his three genterns to rush towards him.

"Ah, My brother where have you been?"

"Busy."

"Where have you hidden your little singer?" Pavi asked.

"Some place you will never find her."

Pavi laughed and went back to his genterns.

Luigi walked up to the large desk where Amber was sitting, her stiletto heels up on his fathers desk and two large men standing behind her.

"Alright Amber what did you call me in for?" He didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

"I know you have Mag...I know Daddy gave her to you. Where is she?"

"Don't worry about it...Nobody will ever see her again I promise you"

"So she's dead?"

"No."

"But you're going to kill her when you are done with her right?" Amber stood up stomping her foot.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle it."

"Well... If you do kill her... and prove it to me... You will be a very, very rich man big brother."

* * *

><p>Back at Luigi's Mag had just woken up and was crawling out of the large bed. She almost wished he was home so she would have someone to talk to; she was getting bored.<p>

She wished she still had her eyes so she could read or even just look at her surroundings.

She stood and walked around the room, learning where the furniture was and her way around.

She heard the people in the apartment next to the one she was in, they were listening to music and it only took a minute to realize it was her they were listening too.

She listened a minute then did her best to block it out, that part of her life was over.

* * *

><p>Luigi walked up the steps to Mag's apartment after leaving Geneco. It occured to him that she didn't have any of her things at his place.<p>

The hallway leading to her door was jammed full of flowers that fans had sent after learning she was dead.

Amber wanted Mag dead and he wanted the money, the question was did he want Mag more?

He reached her apartment door and tried the knob, no surprise it was locked.

He sighed, took two steps back, took a deep breath and kicked the door in.

The doorknob broke instantly and the door swung open with a loud crash smashing into a few pieces, he adjusted his long black coat and strode into her home.

It was beautiful, it was light, it was feminine it was Mag.

He was standing in a light yellow room with light purple carpet and furniture with flowers in a vase sitting next to the couch, they were dead.

He saw a picture hanging on the wall and went over to look at it closer. It was of Mag when she was young, very young, he figured it was a few days before she met his father.

She was still blind and was smiling at the camera. She was strikingly beautiful; a young girl who was happy and had her whole life in front of her. She looked absolutely nothing like the woman at his apartment who had her life stolen from her.

In the picture beside her was another young woman he recognised as Marni. They both looked so happy and were holding hands.

He turned and went into the bedroom, he glanced around the room briefly before walking to the closet. He found a suitcase and pulled it down, throwing it on the bed. He began tossing clothes from her dresser into it.

He went into the living room and, even though she would never see it again, grabbed the picture from the wall thinking it might be nice just to have.

On his way out of her apartment he stopped a brief minute and looked at all the flowers people had left there. He sighed and bent down, grabbing a bouquet of roses and then started home.

Mag was now standing at his dresser, she moved her hands slowly over the top feeling everything that was there and trying to guess what it might be.

She didn't hear the door open or the footsteps slowly coming closer.

He stood about a foot away and watched her as she gently touched everything on the dresser as he stood there and waited.

Her hand skated lightly across the dresser and right into his.

She gasped and his fingers closed lightly around her hand, lifting it from the dresser she tried to pull it back but he increased his grip slightly.

She froze and he lifted her hand, lightly placing a kiss on the back of it.

"I... I... didn't hear you come in." She stuttered and he dropped her hand.

"Well next time I'll be sure to announce myself properly." He feigned annoyance at her reaction.

True, he was a bad person, he killed and abused people, he used women for his pleasure with little or no care to the pain he caused them, but he tried to be different for her and she couldn't appreciate that.

He turned and went to where he dropped her suitcase and the roses he picked them up and considered throwing them away.

"I went by your place and I brought you some things..."

"Why don't you just let me go home? It would be easier." She offered.

"I can't. Amber is looking for you remember? She wants me to kill you and I'm sure she has others looking for you."

Her heart seemed to freeze. Was he going to kill her? She backed away from him slightly, her heart thundering in her ears, she didn't even know how far away he was.

"Are... you going to?" He voice was timid from behind him and he sighed.

He walked towards her and she backed away until she hit a wall behind her and when he drew closer she began shaking.

She felt something being shoved against her and cried out.

"I brought you some flowers" She didn't take them, she didn't even move.

He threw them aside and she jumped when she heard him doing so and she felt him move closer, his right hand went to her neck and his left to the wall beside her head.

He leaned in and kissed her.

She was too shocked to move or respond. He was gentle and it only lasted about five seconds. He pulled away and spoke, his voice was low and soft.

"Is there anything you like about me Mag?" He asked and she knew he didn't really want an answer.

He shoved away from the wall and she heard the bathroom door slam a few seconds later. The shower turned on and she allowed herself to breathe.

She put her fingers to her neck where his hand had been. He hadn't hurt her but her skin tingled. She walked over to where she heard the flowers fall then got down and felt the floor till she found them and picked them up.

Roses; she could tell by the way they smelled.

Was there anything she liked about him? There used to be.

Please Read and Review Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

Luigi stood in the shower under the burning hot water, letting it wash over him.

She was infuriating. The woman drove him mad with anger and pent up passion. He could break her in half easily but that wouldn't solve any of his problems.

He stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, jolting him out of his thoughts.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his hips.

Bracing his arms on the bathroom sink, he dared a glance at himself in the mirror. Maybe it was a good thing that she couldn't see. The scars that criss crossed and sliced all over his chest would probably frighten her even more.

He wondered if she was as clueless to his affections as she seemed. Did she know that he never missed a single show she sang at? Did she know that before her surgery when she was blind he often watched her without speaking? Did she know that when she had her surgery he had been in the waiting room the entire time? He only left after his father ordered him to and the doctors confirmed she was doing fine.

If he hadn't talked his dad into giving her to him she would no doubt be dead but she still couldn't appreciate what he had done for her.

Maybe she was the spoiled little princess that Amber had always said she was.

He never could believe that about Mag. She had such grace and elegance and generosity! He saw the woman behind the lights and cameras and she was not the gold digging person that Amber wanted the world to believe she was.

He sighed and reached for his clothes. Time to face her.

* * *

><p>When he came out of the bathroom she was sitting on the floor, holding the roses and running her hands over them lightly.<p>

She was beautiful, so tragic and innocent looking and beautiful.

"They're blue." He told her and she jumped.

"What?"

"The roses... they're blue" She smiled slightly and smelled them again.

"I love the color blue."

He cleared his throat. "I know"

He thought back to when she first recieved her sight and she had came to geneco in a hideous blue dress. She was so excited to have her sight she hurried to show Rotti. Luigi had been standing talking to his father when she rushed in.

The dress was a bright blue that made her eyes even brighter but the cut and style was hideous. She was so excited. Luigi smiled, watching her excitedly say blue was her favorite color.

Rotti had laughed before telling her the outfit was hideous and she was never to wear such a color again as the brightness was simply too much. She had looked so hurt and when she looked at Luigi he dropped his head and said nothing.

She never wore colored clothes again.

He sighed and watched her lightly touching each rose and figured she was counting them.

"Your fans miss you like crazy."

"I'm not that girl anymore... I just want my life to my own."

"And if you could do anything you want right now, right this second, what would you want to do?"

She shrugged with a sigh.

"That's the million dollar question."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went on in silence, neither of them spoke to each other until it was almost time for bed.<p>

"I can sleep on the couch tonight." She offered and he shook his head before realizing she couldn't see him.

"No, I will I'm the man and you really need to get your rest."

"I've done nothing but sleep since I got here... I'm pretty rested."

"You haven't slept the whole time... you tried to run off and fell down the steps and we got into a fight that nearly had fists flying and..." He trailed off but he was smiling and she could tell.

She didn't say anything; just looked away. He waited for her to say something but when she didn't he spoke.

"Anyway, you can take the bed."

"Luigi..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm... I'm not..."She sighed and he waited.

"I'm not going to have sex with you just because you saved my life." She blurted out and he froze.

"I... I... ok." Luigi Largo was never speechless but this had done the trick. He turned and went over to the closet and began searching for a blanket.

Mag sighed when she heard him walking away. That was supposed to come out different.

"So, you're not planning on taking me home?" She asked with a sigh and he closed the closet door.

"I told you... Amber is looking for you and besides that you belong to me."

"You think Amber won't find me here?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, Nobody from my family or geneco knows where I live... I like my privacy and I don't want them bothering me all the time."

"Oh... I see." She looked completely heart broken.

"Is there a certain reason you want to go home? Other than the obvious ones?"

"No..." She shook her head.

"Well, I have something for you." He walked to where he had dropped her suitcase and opened it, looking until he found the picture of her and Marnie.

"I know you can't see it but I thought... maybe you'd like it with you." He handed her the frame and she reached beside it, he winced before carefully taking her hand and placing the picture in it.

"My picture... thank you." She smiled and bit her lip.

"I know you can't see it but I know how much it must mean to you..."

She nodded. "It means alot. This was the last picture we ever took together... do you think Shiloh is alright?"

"As far as I know... yes... she's with a graverobber."

"What if he hurts her? Or turns her over to Amber?" She sounded worried.

"I don't think so... Amber knows who it is... he deals her zydrate and he's alot of things but he is a man of principle and he will keep Shiloh hidden for the simple reason it's the right thing to do... he may not be a saint but he won't let anything happen to her."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Read and Review PLEASE next chapter will be GRILO!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Shilo was frantically throwing things into her suitcase, her actions being hurried on by the man standing in her bedroom doorway.

"Hurry up kid, we gotta get out of here!"

"I'm trying!" She grabbed her miniature picture of her mother and tossed it into her suitcase, quickly zipping it.

"Alright, let's go." He grabbed her suitcase and she followed him out of her room and down the steps.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs they saw the lights outside her front door.

"Miss, Wallace! We know you're in there!" Someone knocked and she froze.

Graverobber grabbed her hand and gently pushed her behind him.

"Is there another way out?"

"Yeah it leads to the cemetary."

"Go." He turned her and gave her a shove and they took off through the house.

The knocking stopped and was followed by a loud crash and the police attempted to break down the massive oak door.

They stepped into the corridor that would eventually wind it's way to her mothers grave and Graverobbed shut the hidden door behind him and then caught her arm.

"Stay here a minute... catch your breath."

Shilo leaned against the wall with tears stinging in her eyes.

"Why do they want me? What did I do?" He looked at her and winced.

"I don't know kid, but don't worry, you're safe with me."

She bit her lip and looked up at him with innocent, wide eyes and he wished there was something he could do to ease her pain.

"Where will we go?"

"My place... it's not as big and fancy as you're used to but it's safe and nobody will find you."

"I... I had always thought you were homeless..."She giggled slightly.

"No, I'm not homeless, little miss smarty I just don't like the zydrate addicts to know where I live."

On the other side of the door they could hear the police walking through Shilos house and both of them were tense and after a few minutes on the policemen spoke.

"Trash the place."

Shilo made a small noise and moved towards the door Graverobber caught her in his arms before she could go out.

"Kid, it's alright, just hang on."

"No, that's my home... my things... my dads things..." She was crying and he pulled her tiny body a little closer.

"I know. I'm sorry."

The crashing and banging in her house grew louder and Shilo would jump everytime. Graverobber tightened his hold on her, trying to shield her from the world. He held his breath and hoped it would end soon.

By the time they left most of the fight had gone out of Shilo and she stood limp and weak against his strong chest, letting him support her weight. He noticed he was shaking nearly as bad as she was.

"It's ok, Kid..." He tried to soothe her and she reached for the door to her house.

"No, not today... let's just go. You can come back and look at the damage another day."

Shilo nodded and he picked up her suitcase as she led the way out of her mothers tomb.

"I wish I knew what happened to Mag." Shilo said after a few minutes.

"Don't worry, Kid, I'll find her."

Graverobber had been helping Shilo look for her mother's friend but so far his reports weren't good. Nobody had seen of heard from Mag since the opera and people had seen Luigi but he never had her with him or bothered to tell people anything about her.

Rumors flew, some say he had killed her others said he was torturing her at a location nobody knew. Amber was looking for Mag so that meant that either she didn't know what Luigi had done with Mag or she didn't want people to know what they had done to Mag together.

Luigi was money hungry and rumors said Amber offered him alot of money to sell her Mag but nobody knew if he had went through with it or not. Graverobber hoped not but it wasn't looking good for the singer and he didn't want to tell Shilo she was probably already dead.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Short I know but since I was just looking for a way to bring in Shilo. I didn't make it too long I don't want her stealing the light from Mag.<p>

Read and Review


	8. Chapter 8

Mag was sitting by the window in Luigi's apartment; it was open a little bit so she could hear the noise and feel the wind but she couldn't see the sights.

She had wandered to the window and sat down, after noticing her Luigi came over and, without saying a word, opened the window for her.

He was sitting in a chair now, reading and mostly watching her.

He wanted to do something for her, something that would make her happy.

He sighed and stood, walking slowly over to where she was sitting.

"Mag... listen... I feel bad keeping you locked away like an animal... what do you say we go out tonight?"

"We can't... Amber..." He interrupted her.

"Amber won't have any idea where we are and we will come straight back here."

"Are you sure?" She didn't like being trapped with him, he scared her, but she was more afraid of Amber.

"I promise."

She bit her lip and debated telling him no but she didn't want to make him mad so she smiled.

"That sounds nice."

* * *

><p>An hour later they walked out of his apartment. because of her lack of eye sight her only choice was to to hold onto his arm and she did with a vice like grip.<p>

He removed the bandages from her eyes and she now kept her eyelids shut tightly. A habit she easily relearned.

He helped her down the stairs she had almost fell down before and she counted this time; ten stairs and a landing, ten more and they were on the ground floor.

Seeming to read her thoughts Luigi spoke.

"That would have been a nasty fall..."

"Yes, it would have." She agreed.

He opened the door to the street and she couldn't help but smille at the feeling of being outside again free.

He held her arm to keep her steady and to probably keep her from running but he wasn't cruel or forceful about it .

He opened the car door and helped her into the limo before getting in with her.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a few minutes.

"It's a surprise." He replied.

* * *

><p>When the car stopped a few minutes later he helped her out and she could hear people talking and music and knew they were at a club.<p>

"It's blind Mag!" Someone shouted and people began cheering, she smiled and laughed a genuine laugh.

He pulled her lightly along and she followed.

"Good evening, Mr. Largo. You're private room is ready as usual." A deep voice spoke and she let Luigi lead her into the club and up some carpeted stairs into a room.

"Where are we?" She asked when she heard a door close and he could tell she was frightened.

"A club... I own it. We're in my private room; it's just us so you're safe here. I thought we could get some food and listen to the music." She smiled.

He came over and took her hand, she jumped but let him lead her across the floor. He placed her hand on what she could tell by the feel was a pane of glass.

"Right now you're looking into the club. Below you are thousands of fans taking pictures and waving. I know you can't see them but they are there."

She smiled and waved and could hear the roar of her fans.

He didn't move from behind her and his closeness made her uncomfortable and he knew it. He liked it.

He ran his hands up her arms and she jumped. He smiled before lightly kissing the side of her neck, she reacted on impulse spining around and reaching to slap him. He caught her wrist and laughed.

"What kind of animal are you?" She was upset.

"I'm a Largo, sweetheart, the worst kind of animal"

He didn't care the fans could see he caught her around the wasit and pulled her body tight against his; her squirming made it more fun.

"Not all Largos are animals... your father..."

"My father was a cruel man and you know it better than anyone."

"Yes, but he was at least a gentleman. Unlike you.. you could try and behave like a gentleman..."

That was when he snapped; he caught her by her throat in one hand and spun, pinning her against the wall. The fans couldn't see them in the darkened corner.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again... My father was such a gentleman... wasn't he?"

He ripped his shirt open and she screamed before he caught her hand and placed it on his chest, his other hand tight around her neck. She was terrified and he could tell.

"This is all from the work of my father... there was nothing gentle about him."

She could feel all the scars and she could hear the rage in his voice, feel it in his hand around her neck.

"Stop... please..."

"Why should I?"

"You're frightening me..." He instantly relaxed his hand dropping from her throat and dropping her other hand.

She wrapped her arms around herself and he backed up a step, giving her a haunted look. He scared her and he was sorry.

He took her hand again, and, gentle this time, he led her back to the window and gently placed it on the glass before moving as far away as he could get in the small room.

* * *

><p>Around two hours later he finally managed to look at her. She was standing by the window where he left her, her hips swaying slightly to the song on the radio.<p>

He stood up and crossed the room in slow careful steps so he was sure she could hear him and wouldn't be scared, when he reached her she tensed.

"Mag... dance with me." His voice was soft and low and she turned to face him.

He didn't move until she reached out and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder; he gripped her waist with one hand, the other holding hers lightly as he led the dance.

He was an amazing dancer, she had to give him that. She'd never felt like this dancing with anyone else. He spun her away from him and back into his arms. He pulled her close and dipped her low before pulling her up against him again.

When they finished dancing he held her close and she let him; after a few seconds she dropped her head to his shoulder.

He tensed but she didn't move and after a second he relaxed too. So she had forgiven him for earlier. The thought alone made him feel at peace.

Three hours later after eating they exited the club and when they stepped outside they were swarmed with reporters all screaming questions at Mag. She tucked herself closer to Luigi.

"Mag... is Luigi threatening you?" One yelled and she shook her head.

"No."

"Has he raped or beaten you?" She was horrified.

"No... never."

"Do you know where he is keeping you?"

"Do you know when you'll be free?"

"Is it true he ties you down at night?"

The questions swarmed her and she grew dizzy; someone knocked into her, knocking her grip loose and pushing her away from Luigi. A part of her was glad, thinking someone had saved her another part of her was filled with terror.

The only person she knew in this cruel place was a cruel man but she trusted him and she didn't know why.

She was pushed further into the fray of reporters and their questions melted together, confusing and scaring her. She tried to be nice and keep her composure but she tripped.

She fell to the pavement and she was terrified as feet grew closer, someone stepped on her hand and as she cried out another pulled at a piece of her dress.

"Help me! Help me!" She cried and reached out for someone but nobody bothered.

Then she heard his voice and it was close; angry and close.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" She felt and heard the feet scattering away from her to make a path as the angry feet stormed closer.

When he was close enough to touch her he reached for her, his hands grabbed her upper arms and she winced at first then he spoke.

"Mag..." She was never so relieved to hear his voice.

"Luigi." She reached for him and even though he was stunned at her willingness to come to him he bent down scooping her into his arms.

He lifted her against his chest and she heard the cameras go crazy as he started walking towards their car, swearing at whoever dared block his path.

They reached the car and even once he slid inside and they were safely locked inside she stayed in his arms sitting on his lap now. She was shaking.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she shook her head, he could feel her tears soak his shirt.

"No... No..."

"I'm sorry, this was a stupid idea..."

"No... it wasn't. Thank you... thank you for saving my life." She lifted her head and he wished he could see her eyes.

She leaned forwards slightly and gently placed a chaste kiss on his lips, when she pulled away he was too speechless to move or say anything so he let her bury her head in his neck and have her cry and he held her like he'd never let go again.


	9. Chapter 9

When they reached home Luigi helped Mag out of the car and helped her make her way back to his apartment.

Her poor broken and bruised body protested every single minute but she managed to make it to his bed before collapsing, completely exausted.

He shut the door, pulling off his tie and throwing his jacket into the corner.

She could tell he was mad again but she was too tired and sore to care what he did.

When she felt the cold ice pack press against the back of her busted hand she winced and pulled away, he caught her wrist and pressed it back on, a little more gentle this time.

"Luigi... I'm sorry for what I said... about you not being a gentleman..."

"Don't be... you're right; I'm not a gentleman. There' s nothing about me that's gentle"

He moved the ice to look at her hand. It was swollen and bruising and a few of her knuckles were busted open.

She slid down further into the bed, so utterly exausted the slight movement actually wore her out. He stayed where he was sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, watching her.

It would be so easy for him to overpower her and take what he so desperately wanted from her. She would fight but the thought only made it more tempting. She would fight but ultimately he would win. He could use her body and hurt her, break her into a million pieces and then he could sell her to Amber and be filthy rich.

She looked at peace where she was laying and he knew she was trusting him not to harm her. The thought alone made him shake his head, stupid woman didn't know she was playing with fire. A fire she had ignited herself everytime she looked at him.

She was the only thing left in this city that was still pure and innocent and untouched by the sick twisted violence that seemed to cling to the city and he could change that. Break her innocence and devour her sweetness leaving her just another victim.

He stood, leaning slightly over her and she made a soft noise in her sleep.

He took a step back and walked over to his kitchen table. He threw himself into a chair, glancing over at the woman in his bed with the innocence of a child and shook his head.

He knew why his father was so enchanted with her. She had a wide eyed innocence and a sweet, giving nature. Her voice and smile could cut straight to your soul in an ache that made it seem beautiful and haunting.

Like a fire; if you touched it, it would burn but you couldn't not touch it. You couldn't not love Mag but if you did it hurt.

It wasn't her fault of course but then it was never the fire's either.

He walked to counter and pulled out a glass and a bottle of whiskey, downing two shots in a row before glancing back at her.

She was sleeping softly and he didn't want to wake her up but he walked over and took the ice from her hand and she stirred.

"Luigi?"

"Yeah?"

"You are a better man then your father... you always have been and he knew it."

He stood looking down at her, glass in one hand ice pack in the other.

She looked so fragile and he remembered the last time he'd seen her look like this even though last time she hadn't seen him.

* * *

><p>17 years ago<p>

_**Luigi was storming down the halls of geneco. He was looking for his father to demand that he stop sending genterns to his house. The last one had crawled in bed with him while he was sleeping.**_

_**His father meant well but Luigi wanted them all out. He was on such a rampage he didn't see Mag coming around the corner ahead of him and they collided with enough force to send them both to the floor.**_

_**He sat up first, ready to throw fists at whoever had knocked him down but he instantly recognised Mag as the new blind singer his dad had been showing off.**_

_**She was beautiful, he knew that already, but seeing her push herself up onto her hands and knees and begin feeling the floor for the scattered papers she had dropped when they collided gave him a minute to really see her.**_

_**He briefly wondered if his dad was sleeping with her and was disgusted.**_

_**"I'm.. sorry..." She said softly and he was about to speak when he realized she knew his voice.**_

_**Instead he began picking up papers with her and handed them to her before gently pulling her to her feet.**_

_**"Thank you, I'm so sorry I'm looking for Rotti Largos office.. he sent me to get copies." **_

_**She looked emberassed and lost and he was angry his father sent her for copies alone.**_

_**He took her shoulders gently and turned her towards his fathers door and gave her a gentle push.**_

_**"Thank you." She smiled and was gone.**_

_**After that he would often roam the halls of geneco looking for her and watch her. She never saw him but on more than one occasion he offered her some sort of assistance. Once she had her sight he stopped.**_

_**Once, before she got her sight, he found her reaching desperately for a book high on a shelf. He had moved up behind her, catching it and handing it down to her. When she spun around she spun directly into his arms.**_

_**This was their fifth or sixth encounter in the halls and she wasn't afraid of the man who helped her though she longed to see his face or hear his voice.**_

_**His arms naturally locked around her waist, She set the book aside.**_

_**"You again... seems you're always rescuing me." He said nothing like she expected.**_

_**She brought her hands up to his shoulders and then slowly moved them to his face feeling it gently trying to imagine what he looked like.**_

_**She had once in her own mind hoped and imagined it was Luigi Largo. She had heard his voice many times but never been alone with him and she loved his voice, it was a voice that haunted her dreams and thoughts.**_

_**Marni warned her to stay away from him, he was cold and manipulative like his father and rumors said he was a dark cruel man but she had once envisioned him as her rescuer before pushing the thought away.**_

_**She felt this mans strong arms tighten slightly, she felt his face move closer to hers beneath her fingertips and then his lips on hers.**_

_**Gentle and soft he kissed her and she relaxed completely, kissing him back a little shyly, his lips pressed harder agianst hers and his tongue forced its way in. His roughness startled her and she feebly pushed him away. **_

_**He broke away from her and could feel her shaking in his arms.**_

_**"Please... who are you?" She begged and he froze.**_

_**In truth he didn't know either.**_

* * *

><p>Luigi was jolted back to the present when Mag spoke again.<p>

"Luigi?"

He sighed, that had been the last time they met when she was blind, seven days later she could see and their blooming freindship had ended.

He sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'm here."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I was remembering something a long time ago... a girl actually."

"Oh? What was her name? What happened?" He shrugged and took a drink.

"I loved her... I was stupid and one day I realized... she could never love someone like me she... we... were complete opposites. She was everything I wasn't and I let her go... at least I thought I had."

She smiled sadly.

"You should find her." She offered and he smiled with a half laugh.

"I'm trying."

* * *

><p>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE ? 3<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Graverobber was walking down the dark dingy streets at three in the morning when he saw the newspaper and stopped he scanned the front page a minute before smiling and paying for it rushing back to his aparment.

Shiloh was sleeping on his couch when he burst in.

"KID WAKE UP!" She sat straight up and looked at him tiredly.

"What? What is it?" He sat down on the couch beside her handing her the paper.

"Mag is alive she was seen at a night club last night with Luigi"

Shiloh scanned the paper reading the story quickly.

"She's alive...She doesn't look so good...Do you think he's hurting her?"

Graverobber winced and looked at the paper she held before answering.

"It doesn't look good...he's a cruel man and he loves his money Mag has a good price on her head...but...let's not assume the worst maybe he's taking good care of her...we don't know and we won't unless we find her"

"Can you find her?"

"Nobody knows where Luigi lives he moved a few months ago into an apartment somewhere his own family doesn't even know where it is...I know where the club is though it shouldn't be too hard to wait there and follow him home a night...it'll just take time"

"Time we don't know Mag even has" Shiloh said sadly dropping the paper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luigi Largo drags helpless and desperate Blind Mag away from arms of devoted fans.<strong>_

_**Luigi Largo and the famous singer were seen last night down town at a club owned by Mr. Largo and witnesses say upon arriving Mag was immediately ushered into a private room. She waved out a glass window breifly at the fans before Largo reportedly pulled her away and out of eyesight for several minutes.**_

_**When Mag came back to the window sources say she looked distressed the pair exited the club hours later and Mag made a desperate attempt to flee before tripping and falling Largo surged throught the crowd and according to reports swept her into his forceful arms and carried her away neither have been seen since.**_

_**Though there is no official story one can only imagine the horror and terror that Blind Mag has suffered thus far and wonder how long Largo will continue to let her endure it before selling her head to his sister.**_

Luigi cursed as he read the morning story and looked at the pictures one of Mag waving happily one of him grabbing her arm after she tried to slap him, One of her looking close to tears after their encounter in the dark and one of her crying as he lifted her into his arms.

Even he had to admit he looked like a villan she looked like a lost angel.

He threw the paper across the floor.

Should he tell Mag they made front page of the news?

He glanced at his watch it was early in the morning he was exausted. Mag had fallen asleep and he knew she was tired from their trip to the club so was he but sleeping on the floor was taking all his energy.

His back ached from the hardwood floor and he tossed and turned all night never getting a full hour sleep. He wanted to sleep in his king size bed but if he did Mag would offer to sleep on the couch that he had been claiming he was sleeping on.

He didn't want to admit there was no couch and he wasn't going to let her sleep on the floor in the condition she was in.

He glanced over towards where she was sleeping.

She was to the far left of his bed in a deep but peaceful sleep.

He walked over towards the bed and debated laying down and going to sleep. He was always awake at least two hours before her he could get up and she'd have no idea he had been in bed with her. She was a heavy sleeped too if he stayed ontop of the blankets it should be ok.

Finally he decided to go for it and lay down as far away from her as he could.

It felt so amazing to lay down in a soft bed with in minutes he was in a deep sleep.

Mag rolled over and was instantly woke up by the large and solid mass that she rolled into.

She sat up and carefully reached out a hand to touch whatever was laying beside her. It was warm and solid she could tell that much.

She placed her hand on something that she soon figured was a human knee and her heart seemed to stop there was only one person that this leg could be attached too.

She jerked her hand back like she had been burned and sat frozen.

Was he awake? what was he doing climbing in bed with her?

When he didn't move or speak she assumed he was asleep and was amazed at how desperately she wanted to lay back down.

She slid further under the blankets and a few inches closer to him. Feeling the heat coming from his body and knowing he was so close comforted her and made her feel safer then she had in a long time.

The man confused her like nothing in her life ever had he could run hot and cold like water be sharp and soft at the same time like a rose with the soft tempting beautiful flower that you tried to touch and got the thorns instead.

She sighed and slid a little closer to him slowly drifting off to sleep.

When he woke up he could feel something pressed tightly up against his body and he jerked out of the bed tripping and stumbling away.

Mag was laying right next to where he had been sleeping.

He waited a minute and she made a noise of protest in her sleep he slowly slid back into the bed and when he was back in position she slid closer still snuggling into his side with a content sigh.

She was so soft and warm curled at his side and so dangerously close he wanted to touch her hold her down and tear her apart his hands itching to touch teeth beggin to bite and break the delicate skin.

He took a deep breath and tried to stay in control but the struggle was a hard one to win.

Eventually he managed to relax and drift into a sleep haunted by images of what he could be doing to the woman beside him and for now it was enough.

Mag woke up a few hours later and could tell she was being watched closely, Luigi was still laying beside her but now was propped up on one arm and she could feel his eyes watching her.

She lay perfectly still for a minute and then decided to fake being asleep. It didn't work.

"Give it up Mag, I know you're awake"

"How long was I asleep?" She moved slightly and it was then she realized how close they were. His leg was touching hers and her side was pressed tightly against his.

"A few hours"

His voice was scaring her he didn't sound angry he sounded like a man on the brink of breaking and she knew if he lost control she would suffer for it.

She slowly moved her leg away from his and then made a move to roll away his arm caught hers like an iron grip flipping her onto her back and tight against his side again.

"Oh no, stay here" She froze but did what he said.

She was shaking and he didn't seem to notice or care.

"I...I need...to get...up" She stuttered.

"You're shaking" He moved one hand to the side of her face and gently pushed the hair out of her eyes she jumped at the contact.

"I..." She was interrupted when he leaned down and kissed her.

She jumped then moved her hands to his chest fully prepared to push him off if things got violent but they didn't.

His kisses stayed gentle and when her shaking returned it wasn't from fright, he moved his hand down to her waist and pulled her a little closer and she gripped his shirt something about the whole thing seemed vaguely familiar.

Then she realized why it felt so familiar and she was horrified she shoved his chest and he backed off for a second.

"What? what is it ? what's wrong?"He asked breathless.

"It was you!" She tried to roll out from underneath him but he kept her pinned beneath him with his weight.

"What? what was me?"

"17 years ago, it was you I kept bumping into in the hall ways of geneco"

He didn't say anything to defend himself.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you were terrified of me. If I even tried to talk to you you were scared to death even when you got your sight you kept your distance from me. If you knew then it was me you would have never let me near you"

She didn't say anything and tried to roll away he kept her pinned down.

"Do you blame me? Everyone told me how much of a monster you were I was afraid of you"

"You didn't give me a chance"

"You killed people...you frightened me"

"I never ever even raised my voice to you...I was as nice as I could be and you shook like a leaf anytime I so much as spoke to you"

"Were you going to tell me? Ever were you EVER going to tell me it was you?"

"I don't know...Why did it matter?"

"Because I was falling in love with you!" She bit her lip and tried to roll away this time he let her go and she rolled onto her side.

"Mag..."He touched her shoulder she jerked away.

"Just don't please"

"Mag that just proves my point...you were in love with the man in the hall way because you gave him a chance...if you knew it was me...you'd have ran"

"NO! it wasn't the man in the hall way I was in love with...don't you get it?"

He shook his head then realized she couldn't see him.

"No"

"I was in love with YOU Luigi Largo...I liked the man in the hallway but I was in love with you...I wanted you to be him so badly but he never spoke then Marni assured me it had to be someone else and I...you never came near me so I assumed it wasn't you" She rolled out of the bed he tried to catch her arm and missed she moved into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

She leaned against the other side of the door and held back a choked sob. What kind of sick game was he playing?

She slid down the the door into a sitting position pulling her knees up to her chest. She had to get away from everything. Luigi, Amber, This City all of it she needed to get away.

Luigi collapsed back onto the bed staring at the ceiling with a heavy sigh wondering how long she was planning on staying in the bathroom.

He couldn't blame her really he should have told her that it was him he chould have told her the first time he bumped into her.

He rolled out of the bed and moved towards the bathroom door he stopped a few feet away and decided to give her some space.

* * *

><p>Three hours went by before Mag at last wandered out of the bathroom. She felt foolish but she knew she couldn't stay locked up forever.<p>

"Mag..."She stood from the table she jumped.

"I...I'm sorry..."She said softly and he moved towards her stopping about two feet away.

"Mag...I should have told you it was me in the halls...I wanted to but you were so sweet so innocent and so afraid of me"

"I was afraid of you...I still am" He sighed and nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"You must be hungry...would you like to go have dinner with me?" She looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll go to my club and get something to eat...nothing will happen to you this time I promise and I promise this time...I won't touch you"

She hesitated a second wondering if she wanted him to not touch her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the club and Luigi got them a table down with the usual crowd. A few fans dared his anger by coming over for autographs which Mag happily gave them to the best of her ability. She looked happier this time and he had to admit his alterior motive in bringing her was so that the tabloids would see how well they were getting along.<p>

"You know what I think your fans would love?"

"What?"

"You should sing" She bit her lip and looked nervous.

"I...I don't know..."

"Come on. I love your voice...I know I never told you but...I do"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why who picked your songs before?"

"Your father told me what to sing and where...I never actually got to pick my own"She shrugged.

"Well, there must be a certain one that is your favorite"

She nodded and he grabbed her arm a little rougher then he meant to be he pulled her up onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...you don't mind if Mag sings a song do you?" The crowd cheered and she laughed.

"All right here you go" He led her to the microphone.

"I'll go sit when you're done I'll come back and get you" She nodded.

"Hello, Everyone...uhm...this song is one of my favorites...I hope you like it"

She turned and whispered something to the band behind her and they all nodded that they knew the song she was referring to.

When he sat back down he finally got a good look at her standing on the stage under the lights as the music began.

She was wearing a white dress the top was a corset style and when it reached her hips it was snug there but then fell lightly down to the floor. She looked like and Angel.

"_**I don't know what I'm supposed to say. When now suddenly you feel so far away and you're not prepared to talk and if you're now afraid to listen then I don't want to do this anymore"**_

Her voice cut through him smooth as glass cold as ice. He was stunned but he listened to her sing more into her song.

_**"Oh, I don't know which way that I should turn seems the more we love the more we have to learn and I keep staring into space like it somehow has the answer so don't let the music end oh my darling. Symphony. It's gone quiet around us now how I wish you would hold me and that you never told me thatit's better if you leave. Look at the sun We're starting to lose all of the light where we once burnt so brightly tell me we might be throwing it away"**_

_**"Well you don't know what you got until it's gone but then nothing ever hurt like holding on. I am scared and unprepared and I feel like I am falling so tell me where did we go wrong?"**_

_**"Symphony. It's goine quiet around us now how I wish you would hold me and that you never told me that it's better if you leave. If everything is broken then it's better that we give up and remember how we once had something beautiful. Symphony. It's gone quiet around us now how I wish you would hold me and that you never told me that it's better if you leave"**_

_**"Look at the sun we're starting to lose all of the light where we once burnt so brightly tell me we might be throwing it away. **_

The crowd erupted into cheers and clapping and she laughed tucking her hair behind her ear. He sat mesmerised in his seat.

What was he really going to do with her? he couldn't keep her locked up forever.

He stood slowly taking a deep breath and walking up onto the stage he hung back for a minute while the fans continued to clap.

"Mag...let's go" He took her wrist gently this time and she looked unsure but let him lead her off the stage.

They headed for the door and a man ran up grabbing her other arm.

"MAG!" She jumped away and Luigi shoved the man.

The man was alot taller then Luigi and bigger built with long dreadlocks he knew it was Ambers Graverobbing Zydrate dealer.

"Mag...I'm here to help you" Graverobber spoke.

"She doens't need help now get away" Luigi threatened.

"Do I know you?"Mag asked and Luigi turned to her.

"He's the graverobber I told you about"

"Please...where's Shiloh?"Mag begged.

"Shiloh is fine she's been staying with me I promise she's ok just worried about you...you can come back to my place and..." Luigi interrupted.

"No, she's tired I'm taking her home"

"Luigi...please...I haven't asked for anything please.." He looked at her then at Graverobber he knew he couldn't deny her anything.

"Do you know where I live?" He asked Graverobber who shook his head.

"No"

"Alright tomorrow, Bring Shiloh to this address...we'll be there"He handed Graverobber a piece of paper.

"And please...tell Shiloh I'm ok" Mag added Graverobber glanced from Mag to Luigi then disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used is SYMPHONY BY SARAH BRIGHTMAN. I do NOT own any rights to it I just borrowed it for this chapter. Again I do NOT own the song or know Sarah Brightman.<strong>

Sorry It's been so long! But I am going to finish this story and I hope you like this chapter~


	11. Chapter 11

Luigi unlocked the door to his apartment and followed Mag inside. She seemed more relaxed and lighter in spirit now that she knew Shiloh was alright. He was the opposite. He felt agitated and ready to snap at the first person he laid eyes on.

He felt cornered and he didn't like it. He had two choices one being to let Mag go with Shiloh and never see her again he knew that was an option that Shiloh was going to propose tomorrow. Option two was to keep her locked up forever or until Amber found her which was inevitable. The problem was neither options included him because once Amber found her she would kill her.

He watched her sit down on the bed with a soft sigh and he looked away.

"Do you really think Shiloh was worried about me?" Mag asked and he moved to sit beside her.

"Yeah, I mean you're all she has left"

"I need to get her someplace safe...would you loan me the money?" He tensed beside her and she chewed on her lip.

"Mag..."

"I'll earn every penny however you want...you can do whatever you want to me I won't try to run anymore just send her somewhere safe..please"

"No..." He pushed to his feet and she winced.

"Please...Luigi...I'm begging you...I'll do anything"

He knew what she was offering and it was something he wanted but he wanted her to offer it freely. He was a sick man he did awful things to good people but if he used her body because she owed him he was no better then his father.

"Do you think I'm really that sick? That I would let you whore yourself out to me for money? If I wanted your body that badly Mag I could have taken it by now you're too weak to stop me"

She dropped her head her long curls falling forward sheilding her face from his view.

"I know that I'm not offering much..."She said softly.

He turned to look at her. He couldn't believe she didn't think she was offering much all he wanted was her body.

"Mag...I want you so bad I can taste it but I'm not buying you...when you decide you want me...I'll take you...not before"

She bit her lip and let out a choked sob. His heart ached he wanted to hold her close and shield her from the world but he couldn't his sister wanted her dead and he couldn't protect her forever.

"Tomorrow..we'll discuss options...I'll help Shiloh the best I can...and you don't owe me anything" He said softly.

"Thank you..." He sighed and moved to help her back into the bed.

"Get some rest Mag"

Luigi sat up all night watching Mag sleep. He smoked, drank and cried a little but by morning he knew that there was only one thing he could do. It was his one chance to be a better peron than his father.

* * *

><p>Graverobber knocked on the door promptly at nine in the morning. Mag was up and in the bathroom freshening up Luigi stumbled hung over to the door.<p>

"Man you look like crap..."Graverobber took a look at Luigi.

His clothes were wrinkled and looked like they had been slept in. His dark hair hung limp across his forehead and he had a five o'clock shadow with dark bags under his eyes.

"Yeah I didn't sleep" Luigi said moving to let Graverobber and Shiloh into the apartment.

Shiloh eyed him cautiously and stuck close to graverobber Luigi was slightly tempted to do something and scare her but he didn't have the energy not anymore.

"Where's Mag?" Shiloh asked pressing against Graverobber he wrapped an arm around the girl and looked at Luigi.

"Is this some kind of set-up?" He looked ready to fight and Luigi shook his head shutting the door.

"She's in the bathroom"

Mag came out and immediately Shiloh left Graverobbers side running to her godmother.

"Mag!" Mag opened her arms hugging Shiloh tight.

"Shiloh...Thank God...I thought..."She kissed Shilohs head holding her close and Luigi turned to Graverobber.

"Want a drink?" Graverobber smiled.

"Make it a strong one" He collapsed at the table and Luigi poured them to whiskeys.

The women moved to the window seat Mag in tears and Shiloh smiling warmly at her. As they began chattering about meaningless things Luigi finally spoke.

"We have to get them out of this city..." Graverobber was watching Shiloh but nodded.

"Yeah...we do"

"Here is how this is going down. Tomorrow night at midnight Mag and I will meet you at the docks I'll buy the tickets and we send them somewhere safe...they need a man to go with them...I can't leave here Amber would use me to find Mag...So you're going to go I'll arrange for you three to have more than enough money. Get Mag her eyes back and don't come back ever no matter what happens none of you ever come back"

"You're in love with her aren't you?" Graverobber asked and Luigi refilled his whiskey.

"It doesn't matter...You're in love with Shiloh..aren't you?" Graverobber grinned and refilled his own drink.

"She's beautiful" He said and Luigi nodded.

"Mag and Shiloh are the only two innocent things left in this city of rot and sin. I won't stand by and watch Mag be another victim"

"Are you going to tell Mag that you're not going?" Luigi looked at her sitting with Shiloh and shook his head.

"No..I'm not"

"I don't think she'll go without you..."Graverobber said softly.

"She doesn't have a chioce"

* * *

><p>Shiloh and Graverobber didn't stay long but after leaving Luigi saw the way Mag seemed to relaxe and feel more at ease knowing Shiloh was ok. Luigi was wound even tighter however knowing that tonight was his last with Mag.<p>

"Luigi...thank you for today...and for helping me and Shiloh"

"You're welcome" He was standing in his kitchen she was sitting on his bed.

He couldn't look at her luckily she didn't know that.

"Will you come sit with me?"

"Not now..."He braced his arms against his counter and let his head fall forward.

He heard her footsteps. Smelled her perfume. Sensed her coming close but he didn't move or react. She came up beside him and placed her hands on the counter.

"Luigi?..."she ran her hands along the counter searching for him and he stayed where he was watching her. He didn't speak.

She found his hand and slid hers up his arm to his shoulder then stepped between him and the counter her arms going around his neck.

"Mag...what?" He moved back slightly but his hands still found her waist.

"I..."She bit her lip and took a deep breath.

She kissed him her lips pressing against his with a heat that shocked him he didn't hesitate to kiss back. She let out a soft moan and his tongue slipped in deepening the kiss even more. He Crushed her body to his feeling her softness against him and making him burn with desire.

He finally broke away and she was breathless.

"Mag...you don't..."

"I want you...please...I want you so bad for so long..." Her voice was soft barely a breathless whisper that sent his blood pounding in his veins.

He kissed her again with more passion and aggression. She gasp and he lifted her breifly spinning around and setting her on his table she wrapped her legs around him pulling him close. He broke away to bite her neck sinking his teeth into the soft sensitive skin the noise she made was one of pure pleasure and her nails dug into his shoulders.

He threw his jacket to the floor and she ripped his dress shirt open letting her nails scrape across his chest he lifted her again carrying her to the bed and throwing her down. He kept his weight off of her and continued kissing and biting her neck.

He pushed her skirt up around her wasist and kissed his way down her body. His last night with her he was going to enjoy every minute.

* * *

><p>Kind of a short chapter but I hope you all like it and if you're interested you can check me out on fiction press under the same penname. I'd love some reviews over there.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Shiloh sat on the not so clean couch at Graverobbers apartment sipping the tea he had made for her, and half heartedly nibbling the sandwich he insisted she needed.

"Are you sure Mag will be safe there for the night?" She asked.

"Is that what you worried about?" Graverobber asked putting down the paper he was reading.

"Yes." She admitted.

"He's kept her safe this long. It's only one more night kid. She'll be fine."

"Yeah, but what if he decides to kill her now that we know where she is?"

"Look, it's not my place to say this, but...I don't think he's treating her badly, and I don't think he's going to kill her. There's more going on over there then you think." He said.

"I don't understand."

"Did you see the way he looks at her? He worships her. He's in love with her kid, and it's not a far guess that she feels the same way."

"How are you that good at reading people?" She asked with a smile, and he shrugged.

"It kind of comes with my job I have to be able to read everyone all the time every look." He lifted the paper back up infront of his face.

"Then tell me something." She said softly.

"Shoot?" He turned another page in his newspaper.

"Why haven't you noticed the way I look at you?" She asked, and he closed his eyes behind the paper taking a deep breath.

"I do." He said finally.

"Oh I see." She dropped her head, and he realized the stupidness of that phrase. He did notice the way she looked at him usually cause he was looking at her with lust, but she was a kid.

"It's not like that." He said finally.

"Is it because...I'm sick?" She asked, and he broke a little at the vulnerbility in her small voice.

"No."

"Is it because..."

"It's because you're just a stupid kid." He snapped interrupting her throwing his paper down, and she jumped.

"Oh..."She didn't understand, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry it's just. You're just a kid. For you sex, and love is all romance, and perfection, and the reality of it is darker than that. You've been through too much already without me putting the moves on you."

"I'm not a kid. I'm seventeen...I know about sex I had cable you know." She sat back against the couch crossing her arms in a mini tantrum, and he busted out laughing.

"You're just a child." He said shaking his head, and picking his paper back up.

He heard her stand, and assumed she was leaving the room to pout some more. He was wrong a second later one of her legs came over his, and she sat down straddling his lap. He jumped tossing the paper aside.

"What the hell are you doing kid?" He snapped.

"I'm showing you I'm not a child. I'm more grown up then you know. I can seduce you just like any woman." She said.

"Kid...stop this right now." He warned, but his body was already responding.

She leaned forward on his lap causing her hips to shift slightly, and his body respond even more. On impulse he clutched her hips. She leaned forward, and kissed him. At first he tried to resist, and not kiss back, but her kisses were so sweet, and innocent that it was impossible. She started to pull away, and despite his mind protesting he followed his lips claiming hers more passionately. She let out a squeak of surprise, and he grinned slightly he would show her he garunteed she chickened out.

"Open your mouth." He demanded his lips caressing hers. She obeyed, and he deepened the kiss his tongue sliding against hers. Then she tipped the scales on him. She caught his tongue gently between her teeth, and gave a slight tug, and he was lost.

"Shi...Shiloh...Stop me. Tell me to stop..."He begged between kisses that were growing more passionate.

Her only reply was to take his hands, and slide them slightly under her shirt. He did the rest his hands crawling their way up across her soft skin. She moved her hips again, and he groaned finally moving from the chair to lay her down on her back on the hardwood floor.

"You can still back out." He said softly when he was hovering over her, and she shook her head.

"I'm tired of hurting, and being lonely, and lost...I just want to feel something else." She said, and he realize he was wrong she was more grown up than he realized.

* * *

><p>Luigi was having a hard time sleeping. Mag was asleep beside him completely exausted from their very long very rough sex marathon, but Luigi couldn't sleep. Tomorrow he was putting her on a boat out of this town, and he couldn't go with her. The thought had replayed in his head all night. Everytime he kissed her, Everytime he touched her body, Every time she screamed his name it echoed in his head that he was losing her tomorrow.<p>

He rolled onto his side, and stroked some of her dark curls back from her porcelin face. She was so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her. She sighed deeply in her sleep, and he tipped her chin up kissing her full on the mouth.

She jumped awake, then relaxed, and slowly started to kiss him back her hands winding in his hair. His hand was trailing up, and down her thigh.

"Are you tired?" He asked breaking the kiss.

"Not really." She said with a shy smile, and he knew she was lying, but he didn't care.

"You know you're beautiful." He said kissing her neck, her shoulder, and across her collarbone.

"I'll take your word for it." She said sweetly.

He was kind of glad she couldn't see the bite marks that covered her skin from the inside of her thighs all the way to her neck. She also couldn't see the scratch marks she had left all over his entire body, and she couldn't see the look of pure agony in his eyes everytime he looked at her.

"Mag..I've waited forever for you." He said surprised the second he said it. He never said mushy stuff like that, but it was true.

"I know. Tomorrow we're getting out of here right?" She asked, and he felt tears in his eyes.

He leaned forward, and kissed her gently.

"Yeah baby...tomorrow we're getting out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to update this guys. I'm going to finish it I promise. If you're interested in checking out some of my original work I'd love some reviews. I'm not on fictionpress under the same penname. You can read my OWN stories there. Thanks, and as always read, and review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

When Mag woke up she was alone in the massive bed and the sheets were cool to the touch. Wherever Luigi went he had been gone for quite some time. She sat up wincing at her still slightly stiff ribs and pulled the blankets around herself.

"Luigi? Are you here?" She called soflty but got no reply.

She stood from the bed and dropped to her knees searching for her clothes before remembering everything from the night before and realizing her clothes were probably in the bed tangled in the sheets. She searched around on the bed before finding them and pulling them on. She had just finished dressing a task that took longer blind when the door opened and closed.

"Mag?" Luigis voice called out to her.

"I'm here." She said.

"Hey...How did you sleep?" He asked suddenly nervous to be standing alone with her.

"I slept just fine. Thank you." She said softly seeming equally uncomfortable.

"We have a few hours until it's time to meet Shiloh." He said knowing she couldn't see what time it was.

"I can't wait to get out of here." She said taking his hand and entwining her fingers in his.

"Yeah I can't either." He said softly.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I went to get the tickets for the boat out of here." He said.

"Wasn't is dangerous? someone could have seen you." She said.

"It doesn't matter." He said. He knew someone had most likely seen him, but by the time Amber found him Mag would be gone.

"Of course it matters. Amber will send someone here, they'll find me here. She'll torture you." She said growing upset.

"shhhh, it's okay." He said taking her face gently in his hands.

"She'll kill you if she finds me here." Mag said.

"She's not going to." He said resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He said knowing it was a lie.

* * *

><p>Shiloh stretched out in the giant bed rolling over to cuddle up against Graverobber. He kissed the top of her head and warpped his arms around her.<p>

"Good morning." She said softly.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little sore, and achy." She admitted.

"That's normal, it'll only happen the first couple times." He said.

"So, this wasn't a one time thing?" She asked looking up at him.

"No, you'll never be a one time thing." He said kissing her softly.

"We have to meet Mag and Luigi in a few hours." Shiloh said.

"Are you happy to be getting out of here?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Well I have to tell you something. Luigi isn't going with us." Graverobber said.

"What? why?" Shiloh asked sitting up.

"Amber is watching him. He's going to pay for our tickets and give us money. He's taking us to the boat and seeing us off. Then he's setting up a secret account that we can access, and paying someone to make monthly installments. He's going to turn himself over to Amber and then she won't have a lead on Mag." Graverobber said.

"Mag won't go for that." Shiloh said.

"Mag doesn't know." He said

"She'll be furious when she finds out." Shiloh said and he nodded.

"He's right. It's for the best." Graverobber said.

"She won't go without him. You know that she won't leave him." Shiloh said shaking her head.

"She doesn't have a chioce. If she stays Amber will kill them both, if she runs then maybe he can follow her later." Graverobber said.

"Or Amber will torture him until he tells her where we are." Shiloh scowled.

"He won't. He's a strong man, he won't break." Graverobber said wondering where his faithe in a man he barely knew had come from.

"This is going to be harder than I though." Shiloh said with a sigh.

"Come here." She sat up gripping her arms and pulling her back with him to lay down.

"I don't know why I thought getting out of here would be easy." She said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be with you every step of the way." He promised.

* * *

><p>It was cold and dark down at the docks as Luigi and Mag made their way along the shorline. A dark, muggy, fog had rolled in making everything seem that much spookier. It wasn't the kind of place a woman should be at all let alone this late at night. Mag clutched his hand as they approached the boats. He had dressed her all in black using the late night a a camoflauge to hide her.<p>

"Okay, Shiloh and Graverobber should be here any minute." He said stopping and letting go of her hand.

"I can't believe this is happening." She said and he winced.

"I have to tall you something." He said.

"What is it?" She asked sensing the tension in his voice.

"Mag...Amber had me followed and today a man saw me leave the apartment. He followed me all day. He knows were leaving and it's only a matter of time before Amber and her men show up here." He said taking her hand in both of his.

"What?" She pulled her hand away.

"Mag..."

"You knew didn't you? You knew and you let me here. You're going to turn me in aren't you?" She asked her voice raising to a panic.

"No. never..."He said.

"What's going on?" Graverobber asked coming up beside them and Mag backed away from Luigi.

"He turned us in." Mag said.

"What?" Graverobber asked looking at Luigi.

"I didn't turn you in, but Amber is coming here so you have to go." He said and graverobber nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand." Mag said.

"I'm not going with you." Luigi said.

"What? You have to. Amber is coming." Mag said reaching blindly for him, but he stepped out of reach.

"Which is why you're going to get on that boat and never look back." He said.

"No, not without you." She said.

"Mag..." He grabbed her arms gripping them tightly just as he heard the shouts coming from over the hill.

"Company. We have to go now." Graverobber said.

"Luigi I won't go without you. She'll kill you." Mag said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find you I promise. I'm going to come find you." He said.

"No, come with me." She begged.

"I can't." He said and she knew there was no use agruing.

"We have to go!" Graverobber shouted and Luigi could see the lights coming down over the hill.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran across the dock.

Graverobber jumped into the boat, and then pulled Shiloh in with him. Mag and Luigi froze he her her arms so tight it hurt.

"Don't come back here." He said.

"Please...come with me." She said.

"I can't." He said again.

She started to cry and he pulled her close absorbing the feel of her body one last time. He wanted to take it with him to face whatever Amber had in store. He took a deep breath.

"Mag...I..."He started to speak and she interrupted him.

"Don't say it." She said shaking her head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I won't leave if you do." She said and even though she couldn't see him he nodded.

He looked at the hill where Ambers men were scurrying down the side towards them his time was up. He kissed her a passionate kiss that left him wanting more and made him realize exactly what he would be missing.

"You know though...right?" He asked.

"I know..."She said softly and he kissed her forehead.

He swung her up in his arms quickly while he still had the nerve and sat her down in the boat the minute her feet touched she began to struggle and cling to him.

"Take her out of here. The money will be in this account." He said handing graverobbed a card.

He peeled her arms from around his neck, and she cried gripping the edge of the boat. He kissed her hand and then waved at the captain and the engines started. He watched her sail away from the dock a minute before Ambers men descended on him.

They forced him to his knees and Amber strolled up casually. She looked at the boat then back at him slapping him hard across the cheek.

"Where is that boat going?" She demanded.

"Nowhere you will ever find it." He said.

One of the men punched him in the stomach and he doubled over at the blinding pain. Amber smiled.

"We will make you talk. Don't worry." She said.

"I won't give her up. I don't care what you do to me." He said stubornly.

"We'll see." She said walking away and the men forced him along behind her. He cast one last glance at the ocean where the boat was no longer visible. She made it.

* * *

><p>Weeks slowly passed, then months, and then years with no word from Luigi. The money he sent was more than enough for her to regain her sight and buy a deceant apartment, Shiloh and Graverobbed bought one next door, and she tried to find some normalcy in it all. Some sense of purpose, but there just wasn't one.<p>

The money was in the bank account every month like Luigi said, but since he had paid someone to keep up the payments in the event he couldn't it left her with little comfort. She didn't know if he was dead or alive all she knew was that Amber never found her which meant regardless of what torture she had inflicted on him he never told her where Mag was. her heart ached with the thought of him hurting, and her not being there. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when she had fell in love with him, but she loved him so deeply now that it consumed her.

She looked at the clock on the mantel and saw it was nine at night. She sighed and stood moving to the green light in the window. Graverobbed told her that she was to keep a green light burning in her window everynight until Luigi came. It was the only way Luigi could find her in the massive city. She reached out and fingered the cord hanging down. Everyone said it was unhealthy and she needed to shut it off. She pulled the cord and the light flickered off.

"MOMMY NO!" The little voice behind her wailed and she turned.

"Lucy..."She started to speak as her three year old rushed towards her.

She pushed passed Mag and pulled the cord turning the light back on. She put her hands on her hips and glared up at Mag with a look that was all her father. She was a beautiful child. Porcelin white skin, and jet black curls, her eyes were her fathers, deep, endless and so dark.

"If Daddy comes and the light isn't on he won't be able to find us." Lucy scolded.

"Sweetie. It's been a long time since Daddy promised to come after us. I don't think he is." Mag said past the lump in her throat.

"He is coming. I know it!" Lucy said and Mag winced. She wished she had that kind of faith.

"Let's get you to bed bug." Mag said lifting her gently and carrying her back to her room.

She tucked Lucy under the covers of her bed, and laid with her while she read her favorite book. Lucy didn't take long to fall asleep and Mag drug herself out to the living room just as the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Mag. Just wondered if we were still on for tomorrow?" Shiloh asked on the other end of the line.

"Of course. Graves doesn't mind watching Lucy?" Mag asked.

"No, of course not he loves her. Besides it gives him practice." Shiloh said.

Shiloh and Graverobber had been married a few months after arriving in the new town, when Mag was five months pregnnat and still had hope Luigi would make it to the birth of their child. Shiloh had been there instead and was now seven months pregnant with her first baby. Mag envied her happiness.

"I tried to turn out the light tonight." Mag said.

"Mag, when you're ready to let him go you will. Don't force it." Shiloh said.

"I'm ready, Lucy isn't." Mag said.

"Look, Graves tried to find out anything about Luigi. I wasn't going to tell you, but he called the man who's been wiring our money. Luigi left the number for emergencies only." Shiloh said.

"And? Did he find anything?" Mag asked.

"All he knew was that for the past couple of years Amber has had someone in the catacombs of the city. The workers have heard him screaming, and five months ago the screams stopped, but up until then he was alive." Shiloh said with a sigh.

"So Luigi...he's dead." Mag said with a sob.

"We don't even know it was him Mag. I'm sorry." Shiloh said.

"All this time. She never broke him." Mag said trying to muffle her sobs.

"He loved you. At least take comfort in that." Shiloh said softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shiloh." Mag said hanging up without a goodbye.

She tossed the phone aside and allowed herself to sink into a deep depression and self pity. He had given her the life she had only ever dreamed of but it was at the cost of his own. Their daughter would grow up and never meet her own father. Mags heart broke for Lucy as much as herself. There was a soft knock on the door and she knew it was Shiloh, Shiloh always checked on her if things got dark. Shiloh always showedup to chase the demons away. She wiped her eyes and pushed to her feet just as Lucy rushed out the hallway.

"Lucy Largo I told you it was bedtime." Mag scolded as Lucy rushed to the door.

"It's aunt Shi!" Lucy squealed happily.

"Five minutes then it's back to bed." Mag said sliding the lock and opening the door.

She opened the door then froze. Her stomach did a wild flip and her heart dropped. Tear instantly burned her eyes. It had been so long since she'd seen that face, but she'd never get i burned from her mind.

"Mag." He opened his mouth and she launched herself into his arms.

She held him so tightly her arms ached and she choked back a sob. He clutched her close and didn't say anything. She couldn't believe that God in his infinite mercy had given her back to him.

"Mag." He said her name again gently pulling her away from him.

"How are you here? How did you get here?" She asked her eyes scanning his face.

"It took me forever." He said softly.

"I thought you were dead." She said wiping her eyes.

"No."He said.

He pushed her tangled mess of curls back from her face looking at her like he'd never seen her before. She gripped his arms in her hands so afraid to let go of him again.

"Who are you?" A small voice echoed and Mag turned.

"Lucy don't be rude." Mag said and she felt Luigi tense behind her.

"Is she mine?" He asked suddenly.

"what?" Mag asked turning back to him.

"Is she mine?" He asked motioning at Lucy and Mag nodded.

"Yes." She said softly. He stood there motionless staring at the small girl.

"Lucy...this is your dad." Mag said.

Lucy tilted her head to get a better look at him but didn't move or say anything. He was wound tight like a spring and Mag was afraid the little girl might run, and set him off.

"Nice to meet you Lucy." He said gently.

"You missed my birthday." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't miss the next one." She said sternly.

"I won't I promise." He said and she nodded.

"Okay then." She turned and went down the hall back into her room.

"Well...that wasn't too bad." Mag said facing the hallway.

Withou warning he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him his lips crashing against hers. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself against him needing to feel him. He kissed her like he was a dying man.

"I've missed you so much." She admitted as his hands pulled the strings on the back of her dress. He backed her into a wall kicking the door shut. His lips sliding down her neck.

"I missed you too." He said kissing her again.

"How did you get out?" She asked.

"Amber overdosed on zyrdate which meant geneco went to me and Pavi. I told him to keep it I just wanted to leave." He said.

"How long did she have you?" Mag asked.

"I got out about five months ago. It took me awhile to track you down." He said.

"I never thought I'd be here." She said resting her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here. You had to carry my child, and raise her all alone. I missed out on so much and you were alone. I'm sorry." He said.

"She's all that kepy me going." Mag said.

"She's beautiful. She looks just like you." He said kissing her jaw, and nibbling on her ear.

"She looks like you." Mag said with a laugh.

"Where the hell is the bedroom in this place?" He asked lifting his head from her neck.

"Why are you tired?" She asked with a frown.

"No." He said a dark heat burning in his eyes and she felt goosebumps break out across her body.

"Oh." She said softly.

"It's been over three years since I've touched you." He said like she didn't know.

"I know." She said resting her forehead against his for a minute she pulled back a minute later and kissed him a deep kiss, her tongue brushed his and he bit her lip she moaned.

"Screw the bedroom." He growled stripping off his jacket.

"Here?" She asked.

"Here. Right here." He said panting with need as he pulled on her dress letting it drop around her ankles.

* * *

><p>They lay together on the couch a blanket pulled over them both. Lugi lay stretched out comfortably, and Mag stretched out on top of him her head resting on his chest.<p>

"I missed you." She said kissing his scarred chest.

"You kept me going." He said running his fingers through her curls.

"Lucy never gave up on you." She said softly.

"I never even thought to wear protection that night...I wanted you so bad." He said.

"Are you upset?" Mag asked lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"About what?" He asked.

"Lucy, We never really talked about kids. I mean we didn't talk about any future, but I know you were expecting just me." She said.

"I wasn't expecting her that's for sure. I like kids Mag." He said softly.

"So you don't wish I'd gotten rid of her?" She asked.

"NO! never." He said kissing away the thoughts.

"I was worried about how you'd react." She admitted.

"I admit a family was never a top priority for me, I won't be a perfect father or husband. I'm a rough man, but I like kids. " He said.

"Husband?" She asked.

"Caught that did you? You're not going to walk around this city with my daughter and not be my wife Mag." He said sternly.

"Okay, yes." She said happily.

"Lucy...her last name...what is it?" He asked.

"Largo, Lucy Marnie Largo." Mag said and he smiled.

"I like it. Little Lucy Largo." He said.

"I wanted her name to remind me of you." Mag said softly.

"I wish I could have been here." He said.

"You're here now, that's all that matters." She said snuggling down into his arms.

"You're right it is." He kissed the top of her head.

"I must have been blind even when I had my eyes, not to have seen you for who you really are. I think it took losing my sight for me to really see you." She said.

"I love you Mag." He said suddenly.

"what?" She asked.

"I love you...and I don't say that to many people, but I loved you the first day we met." He said.

"I love you too." She said softly.

He relaxed as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He had it all for once in his life he was coming out on top. His father wasn't around to order him around, his sister wasn't around to screw things up. His future wife was asleep in his arms after a thorough love making, and his daughter was asleep down the hall. For once in his life he didn't feel angry or the need to lash out and hurt people. For the first time in his life he was truly at peace.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. There just aren't enough MagLuigi fictions out there. Anyway, I hope you all liked this story it was a blast to write. Leave me a review!**


End file.
